


Being an adult is overrated

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Darcy just doesn't feel like being an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being an adult is overrated

_This was not what he was expecting._

Clint has to do a double take when he walks onto his floor, the one that he shares with Darcy, who was currently sprawled out on the couch with her hair done up in piggy tails wearing pjs with some sort of character on it that Clint didn't recognize. She was giggling hysterically at something on TV. Wait was she watching Rugrats? 

Upon further inspection he realized yes she was watching Rugrats. Carefully sitting his duffel bag down he approached her. "Hey babe." 

Darcy turns her head grinning at him. "Hey you." 

He blinked in confusion. "This is a completely judgment free zone, but what are doing?" 

Darcy shrugs looking up at him sitting up so he can sit with her. "I didn't feel like being an adult today."

"So spent the day in your pj's watching cartoons?" He asks like its not obvious. 

Darcy grins. "Yup." 

Clint sits down to find his lap full of Darcy who lays her head down. Hell he didn't feel like being an adult either. "Wanna build a fort?" 


End file.
